purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Pressure
Blood Pressure is the first novel in the'' Pureblood Legacies'' trilogy, which was written by Maia Moreno. It is of the fantasy/romance genre, and centers on the life of seemingly normal 19-year-old college student Marina Hillcrest, who meets and falls in love with a 277-year-old vampire, Zane Chevalier. The novel is told from Marina's perspective. Plot Summary Marina Hillcrest lay awake in bed trying to fall asleep with much difficulty due to a stress headache resulting from it being the anniversary of the deaths of her family. When it becomes clear to her that she isn't falling asleep anytime soon, she sits up in bed as she laments over her current state of stress. She then realizes that the fresh air may help clear her head and allow her to fall asleep. Careful not to wake her roommate Heather for fear of a late night therapy session, Marina quietly exits their apartment-style dorm and steps outside but not before nearly waking Heather in the process. Once outside, she decides to walk across the street to the 7-Eleven for a late night snack as another attempt at helping her to fall sleep. While walking to the other side of campus, a rustling noise startles Marina and she glances around for the source of the noise. After no response, she continues to walk when she hears the noise again. Marina then glances upward to see the silhouette of a man standing beneath the threshold of Collier Forest, an off-campus wilderness forest. Frozen with fear, Marina is unable to move, but when the figure inches near her, she is able to make a break for Durham Hall. As she shortcuts into the damp grass, she slips and falls but gets up in a hurry before turning to face the man. To her surprise and confusion, no one is there which makes her question whether she imagined the entire thing and is going insane. Quick to refute her own doubts, she double checks the premise to no avail before heading back to her dorm. On the way, she determines that she must be crazy due to the tight security of the university. However, as she enters Durham Hall, she is unable to shake the feeling that someone is watching her. Later that afternoon, Marina is running late to her job at the university bookstore. With a minute to spare, she arrives on time and is greeted by her co-worker Ian, who attempts to flirt with her. As Marina begins her job of taking and stocking inventory, Ian asks how she is doing. She replies that she is doing okay, to which Ian lets her know that he is there for her if she wants to talk. Marina then remembers the night that her parents and brother were killed, revealing that they died from exsanguination or loss of blood at a rate so quick that the doctors were unable to determine the exact cause of death. As she comes back to reality, Marina thanks Ian for his kind offer before resuming her work. Later that night, Marina, Heather, and their friend Sam Acheson are at the Tavern. They buy a round of drinks and toast to the beginning of their third year of college. As the three discuss the hastefulness of college and summer internships, Marina's ex-boyfriend Justin Nightlock enters the restaurant and asks to talk to her, which causes Sam and Heather to depart the scene much to Marina's frustration as she feels unsafe around Justin due to his aggressive nature. Unwilling to listen to his pleas of reconciliation, Marina gets up and leaves the bar, but he follows her out much to her discomfort. When the two are alone in an alley, Marina asks Justin to leave her alone, but he refuses and begins to make a pass at her. Knowing that he is drunk, Marina tries to walk away before trouble can occur. However, Justin grabs hold of her and pins her against the wall behind them. She struggles to get free but Justin drunkenly kisses her. Just as Marina realizes he is trying to undress her, she tries to protest to no avail. Suddenly, Justin is ripped off of her, and she, now on the ground, looks up to see the silhouette of a man knocking Justin unconscious. He turns to her, and Marina, suddenly sensing danger, starts to panic. When the stranger reveals himself, Marina feels an instant attraction to the man for reasons she can't explain. She, relieved, gets up and thanks him. Zane suggests to Marina that she bathe in Solis Clipeum, a scented potion. He tells her that in order to avoid detection from Retrievers, she must blend in with convert vampires, who, unlike Purebloods, are harmed by the Sun and therefore bathe in Solis Clipeum. Zane, Louis and Johanna do/say anything to gain Marina's trust, even if it means lying to her. Johanna, due to the fear of being killed for harboring a Pureblood from the Regiment, leaves but soon returns when she discovers not only a cure to lycanthropy for Marina but also a way to stall her evolution. Category:Books Category:Pureblood Legacies Trilogy